Chef
American |family = |affiliations = Trevor Philips Enterprises Trevor Philips |vehicles = Journey |businesses = Meth cooking |voice = Unknown |aka = Chef}} Chef is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. He is an associate of Trevor Philips and an employee of Trevor Philips Enterprises. He is the head manufacturer of crystal meth, hence the nickname "Chef." Biography Background Chef meets Trevor at an unknown point before the events of GTA V. During The Paleto Score, Chef says that in his "job interview" he needed to rob a cash for gold guy who was in Sandy Shores, getting fifty thousand dollars from the score, and burying (with Trevor) the corpse of the guy and his bodyguards (or what's left of them according to Chef) in a junkyard. Events of GTA Online In the mission Meth'd Up the Online-Player must take an RV full of meth from the Ace Liquor store in which Chef operates in. Chef attacks as he must defend his "product." Chef will not go down to the parking lot to defend the RV however; rather he will stay on the rooftop along with some other goons shooting at the player. The best way to find him is to either go up the stairs to the roof or park the RV itself to go up onto the roof. Chef will be there among the other enemies and can easily be eliminated. He also appears in Crank Up the Volume after the player delivers a Journey to the meth lab, he can be seen approaching the RV from the back alley. He appears in the beginning of the Series A online heist entering in the GTA Online Protagonist's apartment along with Trevor and Ron. He later appears in the Series A - Steal Meth mission, where the players deliver an Tanker full of meth juice that he then uses to create the meth lab in the Liquor Ace gas station. Events of GTA V During a business meeting with the Los Santos Triads, Trevor's meth lab is attacked by the Aztecas after Trevor attacked one of their members, Ortega. Chef assists Trevor in fending off the attacking Aztecas. Later in GTA V, after the mission Blitz Play, Chef calls Trevor, asking Trevor to contact him if he needs a gunman for any future service. Chef will become available as a gunman for the heists. He can be selected in The Paleto Score and The Big Score only. Chef is a very skilled gunman, with a heist cut of 12%, making him a good choice for an experienced crew member, but still with a reasonable price. He doesn't die in The Paleto Score and is even complimented by Michael, who says, "Hey T, your guy is really good." In the subtle approach of The Big Score, he doesn't drop gold bars if selected as the first gunman and neither causes consequences if selected as the second gunman. In the obvious approach of The Big Score, he will do a good job being either the first or second gunman, providing great help in the shootout against the police if he is the second gunman, helping kill a lot of enemies. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Trevor Philips Industries *Blitz Play (Post mission phone call) *The Paleto Score (Optional) *The Big Score (Optional) ;GTA Online *Meth'd Up *Crank Up the Volume ;Heists *Series A - Steal Meth Skills Chef's skills include: *Max Health *Accuracy *Shot Rate *Weapon Choice Gallery Captura_de_ecrã_2013-11-3,_às_19.34.56.png|Chef's heist sheet Ipo.jpg Chef.jpg TrevorPhilipsEnterprises-GTAO.jpg|Chef, Ron and Trevor in GTA Online. Trivia *It's possible to kill Chef in the online mission Meth'd Up, however, this doesn't affect the storyline of GTA V in any way. *In the subtle approach of The Big Score, if he is placed as the first gunman, while he is loading the Gauntlets, he makes a little reference to the gold classification in the periodic table, saying, "Gold, A.U. Atomic number: 79." *Chef probably believes Ron's conspiracy theory about lizard people taking the form of humans to work for the government as he shouts about the cops being lizard people if he is the second gunman for The Big Score - Obvious. *Unlike most of Trevor's associates, Chef doesn't seem to be afraid, or even intimitated by Trevor. *Chef will sometimes be found on the second floor of Liquor Ace outside of missions as a normal pedestrian. If interacted with, the player will use a default greeting. He can also be killed, but will always respawn. **He doesn't talk to the player in response, despite knowing Trevor. *Even though he's unlocked as a gunman from the Paleto Score onwards, he's not available to hire for The Bureau Raid, probably out of loyalty to Trevor. * Simply being known as Chef maybe a reference to the character Phil "The Chef" Bushey from Stephen King's novel Under The Dome, as Bushey also cooks and samples his own batches of meth in the novel. * Chef is also very similar to Walter White from the first/second seasons of Breaking Bad. ** They are both the cooks in their respective meth empires while occasionally confronting the competition (in Chef's case it was TPI and the Aztecas, while in Walter's it was his own empire and Tuco Salmanca). ** Both associate themselves with violent sociopaths who help get their product out (In Chef's case it was Trevor, while in Walt's it was Tuco). ** Both keep meth in RV's. ** Both are also bald, wear glasses and have a small mustache. ** The main difference of the two is that Chef has done meth, while Walter only cooks. Navigation de:Chefkoch (V) es:Chef Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Heist Crew Members